


Lovers in Kayfabe

by Cornholio4



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Human AU, also on FanFiction, wresting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Also on Fimfiction and fanfiction.Sunset Shimmer is the smug bullying heel in the Cantlerlot Wrestling Alliance’s wrestling ring, out of the ring she is the kind loving girlfriend of Twilight Sparkle. She brings Twilight to the wrestling organisation and they become rivals in the wrestling ring. Their onscreen rivalry heats up and the fans can feel the electricity between them.
Relationships: Twilight Sparkle/Sunset Shimmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lovers in Kayfabe

In a locker room at the arena which served as the home of the Canterlot Wrestling Alliance organisation on the night of the big event called Bloodlust; Twilight Sparkle had finished pulling her hair back and looked to her mirror to see herself clad in her one piece red wrestling attire with a white stripe down it. She looked and saw the resting place of the golden CWA Women's Championship belt with her name engraved to it.

She was still amazed she got here as her usual day job was an intern at a local laboratory and she only got into wrestling training as a hobby and to support three of her close friends. There was Applejack, Rainbow Dash and of course her girlfriend Sunset Shimmer. They were young wrestlers in this company and she was brought in when they convinced her that it could be fun.

"Are you ready champ?" asked a voice and then entered the red hair and beaming smile of her girlfriend Sunset Shimmer and she smiled right at her. She looked up and marvelled at how Sunset looked in her revealing two piece wrestling outfit and a smirk went on Sunset's face knowing where her eyes went.

Sunset was more confident in herself and Twilight didn't know if she would be able to wear an outfit like that.

When they were in Canterlot High; Sunset had been a bully and was the second top student next to Twilight which earned her ire; she was cruel with her pranks but after one which went out of hand she had become a pariah. She was remorseful and tried to apologise but there was the bad blood with the students and Twilight and her group of friends felt sorry for her and took her in. She was able to change her ways in the group and while the students would never forget; they could accept that she was a new person.

Sunset decided to use her past as part of her gimmick for the CWA; as a cocky bully who acts like the popular mean girl and would go out to embarrass her rivals. She had done pranks with her rivals such as stealing their ring attire so they would have to wrestle in their underwear and would like to use the stinkface wrestling move against them in the ring.

She would go over her ideas with the wrestlers involved and the management; someone suggested she come up with a stipulation for a match called the Carrie Homecoming match where the loser would be dumped with pig's blood subistuted by tomato sauce but they knew they would get letters. Sunset was not fond of the idea either as she knew it would send their friend Fluttershy into hysterics.

She had made on screen nemeses with both Rainbow Dash and Applejack; while on camera and in the ring they acted like they were enemies and Sunset liked to make promos that both didn't know their places back in high school and still didn't.

It was hard to pull off while being close friends in real life and Sunset kept being apologetic for what she said on camera and how she was treating them plus any injuries they might have sustained; but they all hugged her thinking it was alright. To them it was fun and was like acting.

At the moment both of the lovers were having an on screen rivalry with eachother which would culminate in this match. "So however this ends; you still want to do what we talked about afterwards?" Twilight asked feeling a bit shy as Sunset took her hands and smiled at her gently.

"It will be fine Twilight and this means we won't have to pretend to hate eachother now. Besides; as much as we act out there I don't think the fans are fooled. I have seen the forums and they all can feel the electricity between us." Sunset told her confidently and Twilight gave a nod. "Good luck Twi and may the best woman win." Sunset told her leaving and Twilight wished her good luck as well.

She watched the monitors as she was now ready with the Championship belt and soon it was time for their match. She then headed down the hall as the monitors showed the video package of how this rivalry came about.

_Sunset had brought Twilight in as her sidekick and the commentators would state that Twilight was the nerd who Sunset had bulled into doing her homework as well as being her sidekick. There were clips of Twilight distracting the referee while Sunset was being pinned in a match or so that she can use a weapon against her opponent as well as distracting her opponents so that she can roll them up. It showed Twilight helping Sunset beat Rainbow Dash to become the number 1 contender for the Women's Championship. Then the next week Twilight is shown managing to barely beat Trixie Lulamoon to qualify for the Women's Money in the Bank; she goes backstage and is congratulated by Rainbow Dash who tells her that being in Sunset's shadow is holding her back._

_Then it shows the event called Brutal Payback with Twilight and 5 other opponents in the Womens Money in the Bank Ladder match where the winner would get a Womens Championship match anytime in the next year. She was able to handle herself and climbed up the ladder to take advantage of two opponents knocked out by eachother and two were double teaming the last one. She managed to climb up and take the briefcase._

_It cuts to later in the event in the Women's Championship match with Sunset with Twilight in her corner facing off against Champion Applejack. Through her usual dirty tricks Sunset beat Applejack and tells Twilight to come in and make the cowgirl kiss Sunset's boots. Twilight is reluctant but while Sunset is shouting at her Rainbow Dash comes from the crowd with a steel chair and runs into the ring. She knocks Sunset out with a steel chair from behind and then helps Applejack up. They then double teams Sunset and then put her leg through the chair and stomps on it. Sunset is holding onto her leg in pain while Applejack puts the championship belt on the ground while Rainbow Dash shoves the briefcase to Twilight who was staying back in fear; they both them tell her to take her chance as they leave._

_Twilight looks hesitant but with the audience egging her on she then gives the briefcase to the referee and the ring announcer makes the match official. She quickly hooks up Sunset's legs and pins her for a quick count and she is announced as the Women's Champion. Sunset gets up and realises what is happening as Twilight quickly leaves with the Championship belt._

_They show the next show with Twilight is being congratulated by the Women's roster and then clips of the next shows with Sunset coming after Twilight swearing to make her pay for her betrayal. The management announces that they will both face eachother for the title at Bloodlust and it ends on Sunset telling Twilight backstage that she will be begging for forgiveness and she will have to earn it._

Right outside the ring entrance Twilight was there wearing the Women's Championship belt around her waist and there was Sunset there wearing the biker's jacket that served as her in ring attire. The Ring announcer announced the next match as they shared one last look at eachother. Sunset took her cue to start her entrance as her theme music _The Beaten Path_ by Dale Oliver played.

Sunset entered and made an arrogant entrance as she walked down the ramp and blew mocking kisses to the audience to the loud boos of the crowd. She took of her jacket and faced the entrance as her music faded and Twilight's music _Rainbow_ by Sia began.

Twilight swallowed her nerves and walked down the ramps putting on a smile to the loud cheers of the crowd; she had gotten popular since winning the Women's Championship and was surprised when approached for autographs. She was humble about it but was happy to do so as well as pose for pictures.

She walked down shaking hands with the cheering fans looking at the homemade signs in support (with one asking for marriage). She got into the ring and blew kisses to the crowd as she then gave the championship belt to the referee and the bell rang.

Despite not being as much into the wrestling training as Sunset and the others were; she was able to hold her own in this wrestling match. Sunset managed to set her up on the ring post for the stinkface but Twilight managed to get up and take her down. With a thought and not believing she was about to do this put Sunset into the same position.

The fans cheered as Twilight swallowed her breath and did the stinkface and then got a surprised Sunset up. She then rolled her up into a pin and couldn't help but give her behind a little smack. The referee counted the pin as the fans erupted into cheers as she was declared the winner and still the champion.

Twilight felt ecstatic but saw Sunset get up and take the belt from the referee; she held out a hand to Twilight with a frown. The crowd thought it was a trick and started booing but Twilight did so and Sunset held her hand up while giving her the belt.

Sunset then got a microphone and said "can't say I am totally pleased but you did it Twilight; didn't think you had it in you but you are the Champ now. I knew there was a reason why I kept you around... besides wanting you around." Sunset then dropped the microphone as Twilight braced herself.

Sunset took Twilight's face and Twilight pretended to looked shocked as Sunset leaned in for a kiss which she returned. The crowd were cheering and then Twilight put on a dazed look before smiling. She then put the championship belt on her shoulder as she left the arena with Sunset hand in hand.

Sunset whispered to her that the better woman win and she will be paying for dinner that day. Twilight wondered how they would handle being an onscreen couple as well as a real life one.


End file.
